


Always

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Izzy is getting married, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Simon is madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Izzy is getting married and somehow forgot a huge part of the ceremony or the story of Izzy asking Alec to walk her down the aisle.A oneshot to show how close Alec and Izzy are. This is mainly just an idea I had about them and it fit into the characters/series pretty well. It could be read alone, but some background from other works are probably helpful.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> It is kind of hard to place where this fits into the series considering it jumps around a lot so I think I am just going to keep writing them and post them in the order I write them. It's kind of impossible to make the perfect timeline at this point with the way the 5+1s move throughout time.

Isabelle sat at Maryse’s kitchen counter with her wedding planning binder in front of her. She had been going over and over and over the details for weeks now and she just felt as though something was missing. She just couldn’t place what she still needed. 

“Sweetheart, we’ve been through it all, forward and back. The reception will be beautiful and the wedding even more so. What are you so worried about?” Maryse asked as she set down a mug of tea in front of her daughter. 

Izzy smiled and took the mug with a small thank you. “I don’t know, Mama. Something just doesn’t seem finished. I already made the decision that I am inviting Robert, but he is not allowed a plus one and Alec will be dancing with me instead of him.”

Maryse smiled at the thought of Alec and Isabelle sharing a dance at the reception in place of the father-daughter dance. Robert had successfully burned bridges with every member of the family so he should feel lucky to even receive an invitation. A sudden outburst from Isabelle broke Maryse from her thoughts. 

“Mama! That’s it!” Izzy cried out as her tea sloshed onto the counter with her the force of her hand motions. 

“What’s it, Isabelle?” 

“I am not having a father-daughter dance because of Robert who should also typically be the one to walk me down the aisle,” Izzy ranted out. Maryse was trying to determine if her daughter was angry or going to cry. 

Maryse sat beside her and took her hand. “I’m so sorry about your father, mija. I wish it wasn’t like this.” 

“No, Mama, don’t apologize for him! I am not upset, if anything I am angry at myself for forgetting that huge part of the ceremony. And I also don’t want you to be upset with me,” Izzy replied, starting strong but her voice grew meek by the end. 

“Isabelle, why would I be upset with you for not having Robert walk you down the aisle. I would have supported not even inviting him. Don’t you ever worry about that.”

Izzy looked at Maryse with watery eyes as she took her hand. “It’s not that, Mama. I just don’t want you to be upset that I wouldn’t be asking you or Luke to do it.” 

Maryse wasn’t surprised in the least at her daughter’s confession. She knew all along who would be the one to hand Isabelle away. “Mija, I would never be upset with your decision. Well, maybe if you picked your father, but that is beside the point,” Maryse offered with smile. Izzy laughed a little before letting her mother continue. “Isabelle, I have known since the day you started planning that you would always want Alec to walk beside you as you should. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out, honestly.”

Izzy’s face lit up with a huge smile as she leaned forward and embraced Maryse. “Gracias, Mama! Te amo mucho!” Maryse held her tighter and kissed her on the cheek. “Okay, I have to ask Alec. I’ll do it Sunday!” 

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart.” 

\---

Isabelle was helping her mother bring food from the counter to the dining room table. Alec and Magnus were running late to dinner because Magnus got called into the hospital that morning. Izzy paced the kitchen waiting for them to show up, she had been bursting with excitement all week to see her big brother in person to ask him. 

“Iz, calm down. You are asking Alec to walk you down the aisle, not for a kidney. Although, he’d say yes to that too,” Jace joked from his seat at the table.

Maryse walked over and lightly flicked his ear. “Leave your sister alone, she’s excited and nervous, this is a big deal.” 

“Gracias, Mama,” Izzy replied with an over-exaggerated gesture followed by sticking her tongue out at Jace who rolled his eyes in return. He was about respond when they heard the front door open. Izzy basically sprinted from the kitchen straight into her brother’s body. 

Alec instinctively wrapped her up but looked up with confused look on his face. “Hermana, it’s only been two days since you saw me. Did you miss me that much?” he asked with a laugh. 

Izzy grabbed his hand after saying hello to Magnus. “Come with me, big brother. We need to talk about something important.” 

Alec again looked confused and stopped briefly in the dining room to say hello to everyone else before he was pulled down the hall to the guest bedroom. Izzy shut the door and patted the seat next to her on the bed. “Isabelle, what is this about? Are you okay?” 

“Everything is fine, Alec. More than fine, I just need to ask you something,” Izzy answered with a smile as she took his hand in hers. He just nodded for her to continue as he squeezed her hand. “Well, I know I already talked to you about dancing with me at the reception and you are already my man of honor.” They both laughed at that before she went on. “But, I’ve been thinking that there is something really important that I was missing.” 

“Whatever you need, baby sister, I will make it happen. I want your day to be perfect,” Alec cut in. He squeezed her hand again and kissed her on the forehead. 

Izzy couldn’t help the even bigger smile that overtook her face and she felt herself tearing up because she felt even more right about asking Alec now. “Big brother, I want you to walk me down the aisle.” 

Alec’s breath hitched as he felt himself tear up. He had been thinking about that ever since Robert had been thrown into the wedding conversation and he had assumed from the beginning that Izzy would either have Maryse walk her or she would walk alone. She had always been so strong and independent that her walking herself made sense to him. The fact that she trusts Alec enough to want him to walk with her nearly leveled him emotionally. “Isabelle, I’d be honored.”

Izzy squealed with happiness as she threw herself into Alec’s waiting embrace. She tucked her head into his shoulder and let her few tears of joy escape. “Thank you, Alec. I couldn’t imagine it being anyone else. You are my person, big brother. I need you to be there for all of the important steps, especially this one.” 

“And I’ll be there, baby sister. Always.” 

Alec and Izzy sat in the bedroom together talking about it and letting their happy tears dry up before returning to the dining room. Maryse immediately noticed the residual puffiness and tear tracks on both their faces and couldn’t help stop her smile as they sat down to tell everyone what they had been talking about. Izzy almost cried again when Alec got choked up talking about the wedding and that was the topic for the rest of dinner. 

\---

Izzy turned her head away from the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called out, unsure of who would be on the other side. 

Alec took two steps in but stopped as he shut the door behind him. Tears gathered in his eyes and was speechless for a few seconds. “Isabelle, you are beautiful.” 

“Alec…” Izzy whispered in reply while she rolled her eyes to the ceiling so she wouldn’t cry. She heard her brother sniffle back his tears as he stepped forward to wrap her in his arms. “Hey, no crying, we’ll ruin my makeup and Magnus will be furious.” 

They both laughed as they held onto the embrace for another minute or so. Alec pulled away just enough to look at his sister. “Are you ready, hermana?” 

“Of course I am, I’ve got you here with me and I’ve got Simon waiting for me,” she replied with a wide smile. He led her out of her dressing room to the back door of the farmhouse. Izzy and Simon had decided to get married outside of the city in an open meadow owned by Luke’s family where the group came frequently during their college days. 

Alec stopped short at their waiting spot behind a tree near the aisle. He waiting for the music to start up and looked down at Izzy who leaned into him. “Alright, no crying and no kissing until the vows, got it?” he joked with a smile. 

“Got it,” Izzy whispered with a giggle as the made their way to the end of the aisle. 

Alec looked up to see Simon holding back tears, his gaze locked on Isabelle. He smiled down at her and started to walk forward, but when he looked back up, his eyes found Magnus’ instead of Simon’s. He smiled at Magnus full of love and Magnus winked back causing him to nearly blush. 

They reached Simon and Alec extended Izzy’s hand towards the almost crying man in front of him. Alec steadied himself and spoke in a soft voice only those at the altar could hear. “I’m trusting you with her heart, Simon. You better protect her and love her.”

Izzy looked up at her big brother with watery eyes and kissed him on the cheek as Simon took her hand. Simon looked at Alec with the type of love he felt for Magnus, knowing it was genuine. Simon replied to Alec confidently, “Always.”


End file.
